During an electrophysiological (EP) diagnostic procedure (also called EP study), catheters are strategically placed at various locations of the heart to provide signals, which are displayed as traces on a recording system. An EP recording system allows an orderly display of these recordings in the format of individual traces; each trace corresponding to an electrode (catheter electrode/pair or ECG electrode). Systems employing non-fluoroscopic navigation systems like CARTO® and NavX® have been developed to create the geometry of the cardiac chambers of interest and provide a color-coded display of the activation times or potential amplitudes. The systems have several technical limitations, including requiring a lot of manual editing of activation times, inaccurate geometry, instability and shifts in the points over time. The systems also have several clinical limitations including inability to map unstable, intermittent arrhythmias, inability to simultaneously map bi-chamber (or whole heart), and inability to effectively map complex rhythms with varying cycle lengths like atrial fibrillation.